


kuliltu

by gromble (Barkour)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feeding, Horror, Other, Poetry, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/gromble
Summary: A mermaid. A man.





	kuliltu

her hair a blackness as ink  
pooling in the water about her here in the surf  
eyes as black and bright as well  
the saltwater at the bridge of her nose  
peering as he lowers the oar

he says to her words strange and stupid

fingers thick, hair a brown thing  
that grows from and obscures the face  
hand given out to her come come  
where did you come from 

she takes his hand. she rests the other  
of her long hands, bones soft and skin  
translucent, faint webs between the knuckles,  
on the side of the boat, the little boat,  
the fisherman’s boat come out into the harbor

out of the froth she rises first her head  
with her plump mouth and her neck smooth  
and now her breasts bared, little breasts  
with dusky areolas the nipples hard 

the man grips her hand, he is looking at her  
he is looking at her as so many men look at women  
and at girls with their small breasts  
and their eyes black and bright and their hair  
a spilling ink wet and clinging now and here  
but at other times brown and dry or red and demurely veiled  
every movement a provocation intended or perhaps not  
nevertheless he is looking, he is looking and he sees

on the streets he sees and in the high windows he sees  
in the quiet dark temples where they light incense  
and the women cover their faces in the presence of gods  
and in the harbor under the half-moon having come across  
a girl, naked, swimming, alone,  
he sees

he is saying let’s get you warm then  
poor thing out here with the tongue in his mouth  
but the eyes in his head are saying another thing  
a thing she understands  
a thing she has heard before from men with shark’s eyes

she smiles  
lips chilled  
teeth sharp and hooked like needles, the edges sawed  
her hands tightening so that when he shouts she has

pulled him violent from his boat, wrenched him into  
the rocking water and the long eel’s coils of her  
the tail that gleams with phosphorescent pops  
curling spooling tightening hard the python’s constriction  
the neck broken hyoid bone snapped the bubbles  
moving furiously up to the night  
that moon somewhere else as she bears him deep  
this lover of hers  
this meat

and when she is sated when she is full  
her belly distended  
the sharks glooming shadows in the water  
drawn by the fragrance of blood  
and fearful in their ancient unthinking way of  
that tail those teeth the length of her 

she opens again the flaps she has made of his belly  
the flesh of her tail parts moistly  
one by one she lays her eggs  
dark green, slimed  
her gift and her gratitude

the pale discharge of her effort a mist  
an ink  
pooling in the water in the dark  



End file.
